


I Don't Like You, But I Love You

by WeirdItalianPlumber



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Told Out of Order, dee has a special skill, first I love you, hints at masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdItalianPlumber/pseuds/WeirdItalianPlumber
Summary: Prompt: Someone accidentally says "I love you" for the first time during sex.





	I Don't Like You, But I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [SunnySmutFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SunnySmutFest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Someone accidentally says "I love you" for the first time during sex. Do with that what you will.
> 
> ~~~~~~~
> 
> I know it's late for this prompt fest, but I felt like doing it.
> 
> I don't really have any specific time set for it, so fill in whenever you think is best. 
> 
> Title comes from "You've Really Got a Hold On Me"

Dee stares up at the ceiling, extraordinarily aware of the presence to her left. The lack of movement making things worse. He should be looking for a way out, hoping she won't want him to stay. They both got what they wanted, now's the time to part ways. But like so many other things in life, Charlie doesn't follow social norms. And, right now, she hates it especially. 

Dee makes the first move. She leans over the side of the bed, grabbing a shirt and pulling it over her head. Dee's not sure how long it's been there, and doesn't care; it's clean enough in the moment. She steps into a pair of pajama pants, bunches his discarded pile of clothes into her arms, and throws them at him, before walking out.  

Charlie emerges soon after. He joins her in the kitchen, bringing that awkward tension with him. He helps himself in her fridge, pulling out a carton of orange juice. She doesn't remember how long that's been there, either. Whatever. He'll be fine. He leans against the counter. It looks like he wants to say something, but takes a drink instead. On instinct, Dee makes a noise of disgust. He looks at her, then reaches into the cupboard and pulls out a glass, muttering a sarcastic, "Sorry." 

Dee speaks for the first time since  _it happened_ , waving her hand dismissively, "Eh, it's fine. I don't care." Maybe it's because she wasn't planning on drinking it anyway, or because they've swapped enough germs, but she truly doesn't care. 

He's not looking away, and she knows he's remembering the same thing. Any hope of just moving past it dies. 

 

 _He grasps her hips, silently urging her down. She sinks around him, it's nothing new, but she still can't help gasping at the sensation. She rises and falls again, reliving that initial surge of pleasure. Dee begins rocking, sliding back and forth. He stares at where their bodies meet, then slides one hand down to touch, too, pressing on her clit as she moves_ _against him,_ _fast and rough._  

 

That’s all normal. She remembers the moment when the mood shifted. She can't blame it on a post orgasm high making her think fuzzy. It had been later, when they had flipped onto her back, Charlie's warm weight pressing against her. 

 

 _His hands stroke the side of her face, eyes trained on hers. She wants to look away, because this is getting too personal. This is Charlie, and while they had stopped thinking that they shouldn't be doing this in the firs_ _t place, that doesn’t mean it should_ _be this intimate._  

 _His head dips down to kiss her, and she notices he's too far to the right to touch their lips. She feels a twinge of annoyance, they've been doing this for a while; how the hell could he miss?_ _His lips meet her jawline, and she realizes that's exactly what he was going for.  Reflexively, she tilts her head, encouraging him to move to her neck; he does so, kissing and sucking._  

 _She realizes this isn't just some lay. Charlie isn't using her to get off, she knows too well that he can handle that on his own; or as some way to kill time, he'd be at the dump if that was the case. He's doing this to specifically be with her, and it makes her feel so special, so beautiful and wanted. She shivers lightly at both the physical and mental sensation, and he stops to look at her. She runs her fingers through his soft hair, the words just slip out, as naturally as breathing, "I love this... I love you."_  

 _Realization hits them both at the same time, and they both freeze. Feeling embarrassed, and oddly exposed, she squeezes around his cock, hoping it'll be a distraction. It works, because he inhales, and moves his hips, thrusting_ _until he groans and_ _collapses_ _on her chest. She rests a hand on his neck, until she feels his heart slow and cock soften, then shrugs a shoulder forcing him to move._  

 

"You said it," he smiles.  

Not pushing this opportunity seems like a mistake. They could both miss out on something good. Something they both, apparently, want. What's the worst that could happen by acknowledging it? Dee gets mad. Yells at him? Kicks him out? That's nothing new; Dee yells every day. He's been kicked out before, but she always allows him back in, both her apartment and her bed. 

She doesn't look mad. Charlie takes it as an invitation to continue, "Did you mean it?" 

She ignores him, trying to determine what went different this time. What caused it to happen, when everything started out so normally. 

 

 _"We should do something, too," Charlie suggests, from where he's next to her on the couch. "_ _Wanna_ _go see what's going on by the docks? Maybe some good stuff washed up."_  

 _Sitting around her apartment midday did seem kind of boring. Something old people would do, something that would prompt the guys to laugh, to call them losers._ _Being left out of the latest scheme felt_ _pat_ _hetic_ _enough, already._   _Dee has a much better idea. "I know something we haven't done in a while," she_ _says_ _suggestively._  

 _He squints in thought. "You always complain about the sewers. And no offense, Dee, but it kind of wrecks it for me when you do that."_  

 _Goddamn. Most guys would immediately think of sex. Leave it to Charlie to think of one of the least sexy things possible. She bites back commenting how ma_ _ny things he's wrecked for her, too._ _Now is not the time._  

 _"No. Something better," she stands up, nodding towards her bedroom. "C'mon."_  

 _He follows wordlessly, and when she_ _pulls off_ _her shirt, he catches on quickly._  

 _"Yeah, this is better," he breathes, eyes roaming her body._  

 _He immediately starts stripping, letting his clothes fall to a messy heap on the floor. That's one thing Dee loves about his_ _disconnect_ _about sexiness. He doesn't make it into this big thing, just gets right down to business._  

 _She follows suit, stepping out of her jeans, and following him to the bed._  

 

Dee wants to blame Charlie, for getting sweet, for making it into a feelings thing. But she’s the one who suggested it, then felt the need to impress him. 

 

 _She takes the condom from between his fingers,_ _deciding to put on a real show. She opens the square package, placing the ring just inside her mouth, resting between her lips and teeth._  

 _Charlie gives her a concerned look, "I don't think that's how it works, Dee." She smacks his hand away, bending down and grasping his cock. She can feel his whole body tense as she places her mouth over the tip. She slowly unrolls the condom as she takes him in._  

 _She looks up, and he’s watching her, like it’s the most amazing thing he’s ever seen._  

 _She_ _squeezes_ _her lips tighter at the base, running up and down_ _,_ _two, three, four times. Forcing any air out, and enjoying being the cause of his little moans._  

 _“Shit, Dee_ ," _he breathes, looking impressed._  

 _She pulls off, and he whines at the loss of warmth, "That's it?"_  

 _She stands up, dropping her panties to the floor and scoffing_  , _"It is until you get me off."_  

 

"Did you mean it?" He asks again. "This isn't some trick to laugh at me? Or... or, something people say when they're banging?" 

She sighs. The stubborn bastard isn't going to let this go. "Goddammit, yes! I meant it, okay? Are you happy, Charlie? Is that what you want to hear?" 

He starts moving closer to her. "Yeah, Dee, it is," he responds, tone matching hers. They're merely inches apart now, eyes burning into the other's again, his hands gripping her wrists. "You wanna know why?" He continues firmly, like it's one of the most important things he's ever said, "I love you, too." 

It's not the first time she's been told it. Obligatory words spoken by her parents. Selfish reasons by her brother. Charlie, himself, has said it before. But, this is the first time she's truly believed it.  

It feels like a lot, almost too much, and Dee can feel her expression soften as she fights back tears. His hands find the sides of her face again, as he leans in to kiss her. Dee's arms move to rest on his shoulders, as she closes the gap. 

They break away after a moment, smiling. Dee laughs, because the situation is so absurd. She feels like an idiot, like some naive high schooler, but is too happy to care. This is not the way any of this was supposed to happen, but now that it is, she wouldn't change any of it. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a few very short scenes I had, and just strung them together, because I wanted to use them but couldn't expand each one into something solid. I didn't use a beta, so I'm solely to blame for any mistakes. :)
> 
> This prompt seemed a little more potentially fluffy to me, so I tried to do a mix of both.
> 
> I feel like since Charlie has said it a few times, I'd make Dee have her turn. Make it a bigger deal and mean more.
> 
> I heard about the condom trick, and thought 'I bet Dee could do that.' So I had to add it. It was originally something else I was working on, but that was never going anywhere. A little tinkering, and here it is.


End file.
